Caperucito Rojo
by dark lady kira
Summary: Goku les lee un cuento popular a Goten y a Trunk, pero al pequeño principe saiyan se le desborda la imaginación y su mente le hace ver el cuento desde otra perspectiva diferente. VxB.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPERUCITO ROJO.**

**Este fanfic está dedicado a todos los que les gusta invertir los cuentos, a mis amigos y a cierta persona llamada Bruja que me inspiró mientras hablábamos.**

**También a todos vosotros por leerlo y divertiros conmigo. Los personajes de dragon ball no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y el cuento de Caperucita roja tampoco, pero no se a quien pertenece. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer mi fic y besos y abrazos para todas y todos. Mua. **

Capitulo 1: La imaginación al poder.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó un niño de unos nueve años-, venga, nos prometiste a Trunks y a mí que hoy nos contarías un cuento.

-¿De verdad tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó Goku a su mujer con cara de pena.

-Sí, vamos hombre que tampoco es para tanto- le obligó Milk empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas hacia la habitación que compartían los pequeños en la casa de Goku-, veeenga- insistió la mujer cabreándose cada vez más- GOOOOOKU, COMO NO VAYAS AHORA MISMO A CONTALES UN CUENTO, TE FRÍO Y TE PONGO MAÑANA DE DESAYUNO- terminó gritando ella enarbolando una gran sartén (N/A cacharro indispensable para propinar las mujeres un coscorrón cuando alguien la contradice, jeje)

Goku salió escopetado hacia la habitación cuando oyó la amenaza de su mujer, con un par de lagrimones colgándole de los ojos. Se presentó ante los niños con un libro no muy gordo bajo el brazo, se sentó en una butaca entre las dos camas y empezó a relatar un cuento tradicional, bajo la atenta mirada asesina de su mujer, que se guía sujetando la sartén con gesto amenazante. Goku la miró de reojo y tragó saliva, si no contaba bien el cuento, seguro que mañana sería un sofrito.

-Bien- comenzó- éste cuento se llama Caperucita Roja. Había una vez una niña…

Goten y Trunks se acomodaron sobre los cabeceros de su cama, Trunks cerró los ojos para relajarse y escuchar mejor el cuento, pero su imaginación era abrumadora y con cada frase de Goku, ésta creaba su propio cuento a placer, con personajes inverosímiles…

Había una vez cierto personaje llamado Caperucito rojo, pero en su galaxia natal lo llamaban Vegeta. Vivía en una nave espacial en los confines de un planeta que tenía su mismo nombre, con su madre, una preciosa saiyan de cabello negro, pero con muy mala leche.

-¡VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- gritó tan fuerte que las paredes de la nave temblaron.

Al instante apareció un joven de unos veinte años, con el pelo negro y dos grandes entradas, lo que lo hacían muy atractivo, era un poco bajito, pero su presencia imponía respeto.

-¿Que tripa se te ha roto ahora?- preguntó con el ceño fruncido y las manos en los bolsillos.

Se dio la vuelta, por lo que no vio que una gran sartén iba directa hacia su cabeza. Un gran gong se oyó por toda la nave, inmediatamente seguido por un alarido de Caperucito Vegeta, que se había estampado contra el suelo con un chichón del tamaño de un melón en la cabeza.

-¿PERO QUE NARICES TE PASA?- rugió restregándose el chichón a dos manos.

-¡A MI NO ME HABLES ASÍ, CRIAJO DEBILUCHO!- exclamó su madre amenazándole otra vez con una cacerola.

El Caperucito gruñó por lo bajini una retahíla de palabras, pero su madre lo oyó perfectamente, así que al momento, un segundo chichón se fue a hacer compañía al primero. Esta vez no dijo nada por si las moscas, se quedó calladito imaginándose mil formas distintas de cómo matar a un pariente.

-Venga, ponte a hacer los deberes- le mandó desde la cocina, de donde salía un olor delicioso a bollos recién hechos.

-Jo, mamá. ¡Que hoy es sábado!- protestó.

-¿No quieres hacer los deberes?- sonrió con una cara que daba miedo.

Vegeta retrocedió hasta que su espalda dio en la pared del salón.

-Bueno, no pasa nada.

Vegeta se despegó de la pared claramente aliviado, de repente, una fuerza atrapó su oreja derecha y temiéndose lo peor, comenzó a rezar a todos los dioses conocidos y habidos por conocer.

-¡PERO TU TE CREES QUE LA ACADEMIA ES GRÁTIS!- le gritaba zarandeándole de la oreja tan fuerte que casi se la arranca-, FREEZER PIDE MUCHO POR ENSEÑAR A LUCHAR Y NO TENEMOS TANTO DINERO.

Vegeta no dijo ni pio y subió como una exhalación a su habitación dispuesto a hacer los deberes.

¨ Es verdad- pensó- si no fuera por el dinero que nos manda el viejo por la leña que vende, no podría estar en la academia militar¨

Se puso a escribir como un loco para terminar cuanto antes y poder vaguear un poco por el bosque que separaba su casa de la ciudad, además, seguro que por allí andaba la leñadora que cierta vez casi le rebana el cuello con su gran hacha.

FLASHBACK

Era una calurosa tarde de verano y Caperucito Vegeta estaba dando una vuelta por el bosque que había enfrente de su casa, al hombro llevaba una mochila tamaño piscina familiar llena de comida.

-Bueno, aquí estaré bien-suspiró quitándose la mochila y abriéndola- menuda comilona me voy a dar- añadió relamiéndose.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en el tronco y comenzó a devorarlo todo, solo dejando los huesos y las cascaras esparcidas a su lado. Se recostó sobre el tronco y momentos después, sus ronquidos resonaban por todo el bosque.

-¡ALLÁ VOY!- gritó alguien que se acercaba corriendo.

Vegeta abrió un ojo preguntándose qué sería aquella presencia que se acercaba a toda pastilla y gritando. Llegó un momento que ya no se oían los correteos y Vegeta cerró el ojo pensando que lo había imaginado. Un grito se dejó oír de nuevo, esta vez, Caperucito abrió los ojos del todo y escuchó el gritó que parecía que se iba acercando… desde las alturas. Vio un brillo plateado al lado de su cabeza y apenas tuvo tiempo de agacharse para que el hacha no le partiera en dos. El árbol quedó cortado a la altura de su cuello y cayó con gran estrépito hacia atrás, provocando que toda la tierra temblase.

-Bueno, con éste cumplo mi cuota de hoy- habló una voz alegre y femenina.

Vegeta levantó la vista hasta la chica, y al verla, casi se desangra vivo. La chica era más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el pelo azul, a juego con sus ojos. Vestía con un top negro que dejaba ver el ombligo, unos shorts vaqueros negros y unas botas de cuero del mismo color, el pelo lo llevaba suelto y la llegaba por la mitad de la espalda, estaba subida en el tronco del árbol caído y una enorme hacha reposaba sobre su hombro derecho.

-Vaya, ¿te he hecho daño?-se preocupó saltando del árbol hasta donde estaba Vegeta y aterrizando a su lado.

Vegeta se la quedó mirándola embobado, de arriba abajo hasta que sus ojos se posaron en su escote y un hilillo de sangre comenzó a salir por su nariz. La chica se dio cuenta y al momento, una venita asomaba en su frente. Levantó su hacha y le dio con el canto en toda la azotea todo lo fuerte que pudo.

-¡ERES UN COCHINO!-chilló mientras lo golpeaba.

Un gran chichón apareció en la coronilla de Vegeta, que había ido a parar diez metros más allá del porrazo que le había metido la chica. Vegeta se levantó y se acercó a la chica con una mirada que daba miedo, pero ella ni se inmutó.

-¿Pero tú estás loca?- gruñó medio k.o.

Sintió que se desmayaba y antes de quedar fuera de combate intentó agarrarse a algo, pero lo único que había cerca era la cintura de la chica. Cayó sobre ella y esta lo agarró como pudo así evitando que se diera contra el suelo.

-¡Vaya tío extraño!-murmuró posándolo en el suelo-, bueno, lo llevaré a su casa.

Buscó en los pantalones de Vegeta, encontró la cartera y le echó un vistazo al DNI.

-Así que te llamas Vegeta- rió por lo bajo-, menudo nombre rarito. Y vives en la calle…, vaya, no aparece calle. Bueno preguntaré en la nave que hay cerca de aquí- decidió cargándoselo al hombro junto con el hacha.

Avanzó rápido entre los árboles y cuando salió del bosque ya había comenzado a anochecer, vio la nave un poco más adelante, pues habían encendido las luces. La chica se acercó y llamó a la puerta, pero como vio que nadie la abría insistió dos veces más.

-¿ES QUE NO TIENES LLAVES?- bramó una voz femenina desde el interior.

- Disculpe señora, ¿puede abrirme un momento?- preguntó con voz temblorosa la muchacha.

-Perdona querida, creí que era mi hijo- se disculpó la mujer con una gota de vergüenza en la cabeza y abriendo la puerta.

Sus ojos se posaron el cuerpo que llevaba la chica a cuestas, al principio no lo reconoció, pero la chica la preguntó algo.

-¿Me puede decir si conoce a este chico?

La mujer se quedó de piedra cuando vio el rostro de su hijo, que tenía los ojos en blanco, el chichón permanente en la cabeza, una sonrisa tonta en los labios, y todavía se distinguía el mini reguero de sangre de su nariz.

-Vegeta, ¿qué te ha pasado?- se desesperó su madre.

-No le pasa nada-la explicó la chica-, lo único que ha pasado es que he tenido que darle un pescozón, por pervertido.

-Entonces se lo tiene merecido- la apoyó la mujer asintiendo con la cabeza-, vamos déjalo en cualquier parte, pasarás la noche aquí, ya es muy tarde para que regreses a la ciudad.

La muchacha tumbó a Vegeta en un rincón y le puso un cojín debajo de la cabeza, se lo quedó mirando un momento y pensó que estaba muy mono cuando dormía.

-Vamos, chica, ven aquí- la llamó la mujer, instándola a que se sentara en una mesa que había en el centro de la sala.

La mujer sirvió dos tazas de café y se sentó al lado de ella.

-Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Qué hacías por el bosque a éstas horas?- comenzó a hablar.

-Pues estaba cortando árboles, es que soy leñadora- la contó-, me encontré a tu hijo, al que casi le rebano el pescuezo por equivocación.

En ese momento, Caperucito Vegeta abrió los ojos y recuperó el sentido.

-Ay, madre. ¡Qué dolor de cabeza!-se quejó pasándose la mano por la cabeza e incorporándose sobre un codo.

Levantó la vista y vio a su madre y a esa asesina tomando el café tan tranquilamente, la chica se acercó a él y le tendió una mano.

-Hola- le saludó-, me llamo Bulma.

FIN DE FLASHBACK.

**Holas, ¿Qué os ha parecido? Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Mandarme review con vuestras opiniones, se acepta de todo. Es el primer fic de dragon ball que escribo, así que a lo mejor hay algo que no os gusta, también se aceptan sugerencias.**

**Besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holas: Aquí estoy de nuevo con la segunda entrega del cuento. Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me habéis dado, intentare actualizar cada semana o cada diez días, pero tardaré poco. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas de nuevo y besos y abrazos. Mua.**

Capítulo 2: El Caperucito y la leñadora.

Caperucito Vegeta se había quedado dormido hace rato, sobre los deberes de la academia militar, pensando en el día que conoció a la leñadora. Su madre le estaba llamando para comer, pero al ver que no bajaba, decidió subir ella. Se lo encontró dormido a pata suelta, con una gran pompa en la nariz, que explotó de una colleja que le dio en la coronilla.

-Vamos, levántate que hay que poner la mesa para comer-le dijo sin mucho tacto.

Vegeta gruñó algo, pero no se despertó. Su madre se dio la vuelta para mirarle la cara y pudo observar que un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-Ya está pensando otra vez en Bulma- suspiró su madre con una gota en la cabeza-, Vegetaaaaa- lo llamaba zarandeándolo-, VEGETA, despierta ya, que está aquí Bulma.

Al oír el nombre de la chica, el Caperucito se levantó como un resorte, dándole a su madre un susto de muerte.

-AAAAAAH, ¿ESTÁ AQUÍ LA PSICÓPATA ESA? YO NO QUIERO VERLAAAAAAA…- gritaba corriendo por toda la habitación con los brazos en alto.

-¡Cálmate ya!- se enfadó ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza cuando pasaba por su lado-, ¿no recuerdas que hoy la invité a comer con nosotros?

Si, Vegeta lo recordaba, pero prefería cortarse las venas antes que volver a tratar con aquella muchacha. Aunque para sus adentros le gustaba, nunca lo reconocería delante de nadie, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Cuando su madre salió de su habitación, Caperucito con todo el sigilo del mundo, cogió lo necesario para pasar una tarde en el bosque, lo metió en una mochila y se dispuso a saltar por la ventana, pero tuvo mala suerte, la casa estaba adornada con hiedra trepadora y una planta pasaba justo debajo de su ventana. Miró hacia atrás para mirar que su madre no lo sorprendiera escapando y al sacar el pie por la ventana, éste quedó enredado por la planta. Él no se dio cuenta, saltó por la ventana, pero quedó colgado boca abajo, a tres metros de altura.

-Esto solo me puede pasar a mí- refunfuñó Vegeta y con una venita de cabreo en la cabeza, empezó a cortar la liana para soltarse.

En ese momento llegó Bulma por el camino, y se sorprendió mucho al ver a Vegeta colgando como un chorizo. Se acercó un poco más, hasta casi su altura y levantó la vista.

-¡Vegeta!- le llamó-, ¿qué haces ahí colgado?

-La que faltaba- gruñó por lo bajo-, pueeeeeeees… aquí, haciendo puenting- contestó con una sonrisa que ocultaba sus intenciones.

-Pues creo que te va a durar poco la diversión- habló ella fijándose en la liana, que estaba a punto de ceder al peso del Caperucito.

Vegeta la miró extrañado, al momento cayó en la cuenta de lo que Bulma quería decirle, buscó desesperadamente algo a lo que agarrarse pero llegó tarde y se escorromoñó contra el suelo, haciendo un buen boquete y consiguiendo un chichón como recordatorio de que no hay que escaparse de la visitas.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó ayudándolo a levantarse.

-¡Ay!- se quejó-, ¿es que todos los golpes tienen que venirme a la cabeza?

La madre salió en ese momento de la nave, alertada por el ruido que había escuchado fuera y se sorprendió de ver a Bulma ayudando a su hijo a levantarse del suelo y a éste con un chichón del quince en la cabeza.

-Hola, señora- la saludó Bulma con una sonrisa.

-Hola Bulma, llámame Saisha, ya te lo dije- la regañó amablemente-, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Pues que me he encontrado a tu hijo colgado patas arriba en la ventana- le explicó la chica.

-¿Ah, sí?- Saisha se volvió hacia Caperucito Vegeta, que se había escondido detrás de Bulma-, pensabas escapar, ¿verdad?

-Sálvame de ella- susurró atemorizado a la leñadora-, por favor.

-¿Te doy miedo?- se enfadó Bulma encarándose con él, haciendo que el pobre chico quedara expuesto a la furia de las dos mujeres.

Vegeta miró de reojo la inseparable hacha de Bulma, tragó saliva y a continuación miró a su madre, que lo miraba como diciendo: ´´como se te ocurra ponerla triste, te doy un capón que te dejo sin cabeza. Tragó saliva de nuevo y dijo con voz temblorosa:

-No… no te tengo miedo.

-Entonces podemos ser amigos- sonrió Bulma abiertamente.

Vegeta suspiró aliviado por haberse librado de la colleja y las siguió al interior de la casa, donde olía maravillosamente bien. Él se entretuvo poniendo la mesa para cuando comieran y después se puso a ver la tele, haciendo zapping, pues no echaban nada de interés. Se quedó dormido con el mando en la mano, a punto de cambiar el canal y con su típica pompa en la nariz.

Saisha y Bulma salieron de la cocina, donde habían estado hablando mientras la primera terminaba de preparar la comida.

-¿Me haces el favor de llamarlo?- pidió la mujer depositando una gran cacerola rellena de guiso en la mesa.

-Claro- respondió la chica con una sonrisa encaminándose hacia el sofá.

Le quitó el mando de la mano, dejándolo encima de una mesita y le llamó suavemente.

-Vegeta, Vegeta, vamos a comer.

-Eso no va a funcionar, querida- le dijo Saisha sirviendo la comida-, la única forma es pegarle un coscorrón.

-A mí no me hacen falta coscorrones- se dirigió a ella sonriendo maliciosamente-, espera y verás. Ah, te recomiendo que te tapes lo oídos.

Saisha se figuró lo que iba a pasar y rápidamente dejó el cazo y se tapó las orejas. Bulma inspiró una buena bocanada de aire y se acercó al oído de Caperucito, que dormía plácidamente, hasta el momento en que ella lo llamó ´´dulcemente por su nombre.

-VEGETAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- le chilló con todas sus fuerzas, con lo que consiguió que se despertara ´´tranquilamente de su sueño.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH- se asustó dando un brinco que por poco se cae del sofá-, ¿PERO A TI QUE TE PASA, TÍA?- gritó volviéndose hacia ella con el puño en alto y restregándose la oreja sorda por el chillido.

-Pues nada, que tu madre me pidió que te despertara- dijo, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, y encogiéndose de hombros, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en la mesa.

Saisha hacía todo lo posible para que no se le escapara la risa, pero Bulma no fue tan considerada y se empezó a reír a carcajada limpia, con lo que contagió a la mujer. Vegeta odiaba que se rieran de él, pero le gustaba cómo reía Bulma, con lo que tardó poco en unirse a la risa de las mujeres. Comieron plácidamente, Saisha le preguntaba a Bulma cosas acerca de ella.

-¿No eres saiyan, verdad?

-No-respondió ella-, vengo de un planeta cercano llamado Tierra, estoy aquí trabajando de leñadora junto con mi padre, que es inventor y mi madre que es costurera. Allí no teníamos futuro, así que decidimos irnos a un planeta cercano a buscar fortuna.

Vegeta la miraba embobado, escuchando cada palabra que ella pronunciaba. Terminaron de comer, recogieron y se acomodaron en la salita de estar. Vegeta se sentó en un puf, donde se puso a ver la tele, o a intentarlo, pues al minuto se quedó dormido. Bulma lo miraba riéndose y se dirigió a la mujer.

-¿Cómo es que duerme tanto?

-Que no te extrañe, chica. Es un saiyan puro, osease, un vago, un comilón, un dormilón, un orgulloso y un engreído, igualito que su padre-sonrió Saisha recordando a su marido al que hacía mucho que no veía.

Pasaron un largo rato hablando sobre la chica, hasta que Saisha le ofreció a Bulma ver un álbum de fotos. Ella aceptó gustosa y en un momento ya estaba viendo los recuerdos de aquella familia tan peculiar.

-Éstos somos mi marido y yo en un planeta de la galaxia del Norte- le mostraba la mujer.

Bulma observó la foto y vio a Saisha de joven (N/A. Ahora tiene cuarenta años, así que tampoco es tan vieja), junto con un hombre al que Vegeta se parecía mucho, con la excepción de la perilla que lucía el hombre. La chica se sorprendió al verle la cara.

-Pero si es mi jefe.

-¿Qué mi marido es tu jefe?

-Sí, señora. Trabajo con él desde que vine a este planeta, todos los días se despierta temprano y hasta la noche no para de trabajar para conseguir todo el dinero posible.

-¿Y dónde vive?, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veo y me gustaría visitarle- le pidió Saisha.

-Pueeeees- Bulma se quedó pensativa un momento-, creo que vive en la montaña Pico Alto, ¿sabes cuál es?

-No, nunca había oído hablar de esa montaña- se sorprendió-, se va a enterar cuando lo vea. Mira que no decirme donde vive- añadió con un puño apretado y una venita en la cabeza.

Bulma se asustó con la amenaza de la mujer y retrocedió un poco en el sofá. Saisha guardó ese álbum y sacó otro, que era exclusivamente de fotos de cuando Vegeta era pequeño, lo abrió y se lo enseñó a la chica, que tenía los ojos brillantes (N/A, como cualquier chica que ve un niño muy mono, nunca mejor dicho, jejejeje).

-¡Qué guapo era!- exclamó Bulma.

Caperucito Vegeta se despertó al oír esta última frase, le daba en la nariz que su madre estaba enseñando **ese** álbum de fotos.

-Mira ésta-decía su madre-, aquí sale cuando casi se ahoga en un lago. Su padre y yo pensábamos que estaba jugando, pero resulta que estaba en medio de un banco de algas y éstas le estaban haciendo cosquillas en los pies, entonces perdió la concentración y casi se nos muere por partida doble, por las cosquillas y por perder el hilo de lo que estaba haciendo. Ése es su punto débil, las cosquillas en los pies. Y si no me crees, mira- añadió con una risa.

Con sigilo, avanzó una mano hasta el pie de su hijo, que estaba descalzo, lo agarró con fuerza y le empezó a hacer cosquillas con sus largas uñas por la planta del pie. Vegeta no se esperaba esto e intentó escaparse, pero su madre lo tenía bien cogido.

-Mamá, no, suelta- intentó escaparse el Caperucito-, aaaaah, jajajajajajajajajaja… mamá déjameeeeeeee… JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA…

Caperucito Vegeta se revolvía sobre el puf, tronchándose de risa, con lágrimas en los ojos y dando puñetazos al suelo. Su madre le hacía cosquillas cada vez más rápido con lo que el Caperucito redoblaba sus risas, contagiándosela a Bulma y la misma saiyan. Por fin, Saisha dejó de hacerle cosquillas, pero fue un poco difícil que Vegeta se calmara del ataque de risa que le había dado, poco a poco se fue calmando, Bulma estaba que no se podía mover del dolor de costillas que tenía.

-Ay, no… me había reído… nunca tanto- intentaba decir entre carcajadas, sujetándose el costado.

-Yo hacía mucho que no te escuchaba reír, Caperucito-, se dirigió a él su madre.

- No me llames así-refunfuñó dándolas la espalda con los brazos cruzados.

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que tu abuela te pusiera ese nombre- le recordó Saisha.

-Con que mi abuela me puso ese nombre, ¿eh?-murmuró para sí con una sonrisa que daba miedo.

-¿No estarás pensando lo que creo que estas pensando?- preguntó Saisha sacando una sartén de no se sabe dónde.

-¿Yooooooooooo?- se sorprendió señalándose el pecho con el dedo índice y con carita de niño bueno-, noooooo, ni se me pasa por la cabeza.' Condenada vieja, mira que ponerme ese nombre tan cursi-pensó Vegeta con la frente llena de venitas.

Su madre lo miraba de reojo esperando la reacción de Vegeta, lo conocía demasiado bien, y al cabo de un momento, sucedió lo que Saisha pensó que pasaría.

-LA MATARÉ- gritó Vegeta levantándose de repente, dándola un susto a Bulma.

Saisha, que estaba de espaldas a él, levantó la sartén y le dio un sartenazo en la coronilla que casi le vuela la cabeza. Vegeta cayó sobre Bulma con los ojos en espiral y un gran chichón.

-Creo que te has pasado un poco- observó Bulma preocupada, acariciando la cabeza de Vegeta.

-No te preocupes por él, tiene la cabeza muy dura- dijo Saisha restándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-, para que deje la fea costumbre de querer matar a todo el mundo.

Vegeta recuperó un poco el sentido, lo suficiente como para saber dónde estaba. Notaba que alguien le acariciaba la cabeza con mucha suavidad, levantó un poco la vista y vio que su cabeza reposaba en el regazo de Bulma. Se puso más colorado que un tomate, pero no se movió ni un ápice y estuvo así un rato más hasta que ella dejó de acariciarlo.

-Vegeta, te querrás despertar de una vez, que te conozco- no era una pregunta, sino una orden-, venga.

Al Caperucito todavía le dolía algo la cabeza, pero se levantó y se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y restregándose el chichón.

-Mira, te he traído un regalito- le llamó la atención Bulma rebuscando en una mochila que traía.

De la bolsa sacó una gabardina de cuero rojo como la sangre, capucha incorporada. Era muy bonita, era larga hasta la rodilla y en la mitad del bajo tenía un pequeño corte, además de un cinturón para anudársela a la cintura. Bulma le tendió la prenda, a Vegeta le encantaba, siempre había querido una gabardina de cuero, pero nunca tenía dinero para comprarla. Se la puso y comprobó que era justo de su talla.

-La hizo mi madre por deseo mío- contó Bulma.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció Caperucito con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro de que te guste.

Saisha estaba en la cocina preparando algo y cuando salió vio a su hijo enfundado en la gabardina.

-Vaya, es preciosa- alabó la mujer acercándose y admirando la prenda-, ven Vegeta, que tengo un encargo para ti.

Caperucito Vegeta se acercó hasta su madre, seguido de Bulma. Saisha le plantó entre las manos una mochila tan grande como una carreta y le dijo:

-Coge todo lo que te sea necesario, vas a ir a llevarle esto a tu padre.

-¿Pero qué has metido aquí, un camello?-Vegeta hacía equilibrios para que la mochila no se le cayera.

-No, solo un poco de comida.

-Pues menos mal- murmuró echándose la mochila al hombro y saliendo por la puerta, seguido de la chica.

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo. Este capítulo es un poquito largo, es que se me ocurrieron muchas cosas jeje U. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, hasta la próxima entrega y gracias por seguirlo.**

**Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Aquí estoy de nuevo y con la tercera parte del cuentecito. Antes de ponerme a escribir, quisiera darles a todos y todas las gracias por seguir mi loco relato, por apoyarme y animarme a seguir contándoos las peculiares aventuras del Caperucito Rojo. Bueno, no os entretengo más y me pongo a escribir. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua.**

**Capítulo 3: La advertencia de Bulma y una montaña muy peculiar.**

Vegeta salió por la puerta con la mochila cargada en un hombro, seguido inmediatamente por Bulma y su madre.

-Recuérdalo, la montaña se llama Pico Alto- le iba diciendo la saiyan-, entrégale la mochila y le dices que venga a visitarme, y que si no viene, iré yo y lo lamentará.

-Menudo genio- suspiró el chico comenzando a andar.

-¿Has dicho algo?- preguntó Saisha con la voz peligrosamente suave.

-¡No, nada!- exclamó Vegeta alejándose de ella.

-No tardes.

Vegeta agitó una mano, haciendo una seña de que la había oído y comenzó a caminar hacia la ciudad por el caminito que salía de su casa. La madre del chico se volvió entonces hacia donde estaba Bulma y la pidió lo siguiente:

-¿Podrías vigilarlo?, es un poco despistado.

-Claro, Saisha- contestó Bulma con una sonrisa y cargándose su hacha al hombro, dispuesta a marcharse-, Pico Alto es mi lugar de trabajo y allí es donde se va a llevar una pequeña sorpresa, puesto que no conoce el lugar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó intrigada la mujer.

-Bueno…, es una montaña un tanto peculiar. Lo que le pasa a la montaña es que…

-Vaya- exclamó sorprendida Saisha cuando la chica le terminó de contar-, cuídamelo, que es mi único hijo.

-No te preocupes.

Bulma echó a correr detrás de Caperucito Vegeta hasta ponerse a su altura. Caminaron un rato en silencio, hasta que a lo lejos se empezó a divisar el humo de las chimeneas de las casitas del pueblo.

-Bueno- comenzó a hablar ella-, creo que debería advertirte sobre un par de cositas antes de que te enfrentes a la montaña, podrías salir mal parado. Bien para empezar…

-¡Eh, Vegeta!- le llamó alguien.

-Muy oportuno- gruñó el aludido.

Se dio la vuelta para mirar quien le había llamado, y a lo lejos observó que sus dos amigos, Nappa y Raditz se acercaban corriendo con la mano levantada, pero no como un gesto de saludo, sino con la mano apretaba en un puño y una cara de rabia que daba miedo.

-¡OMG! (1) Se me olvidó completamente- exclamó Vegeta abriendo los ojos al máximo y dejando la bolsa que llevaba a la espalda en el suelo.

Salió corriendo con todas sus ganas para escapar de sus dos amigos psicópatas. Éstos le perseguían, gritándole y llamándole de todo menos bonito, dieron varias vueltas al pueblo, Vegeta corriendo con los brazos en alto y chillando como un loco(N/A: me encanta imaginármelo corriendo así, que mono ) y Nappa y Raditz despotricando a grito pelado contra él, haciendo que la gente se asomara a la ventana para mirar a ver lo que era aquél escándalo. Bulma ya estaba hasta la gorra de que la hicieran pasar vergüenza, una mini vena se comenzó a formar en su frente, que se fue hinchando a medida que los otros tres no cesaban de dar vueltas. Ella cogió su hacha y con ella en alto dijo tres simples palabras:

-¿QUEREIS… DEJARLO… YA?-con cada palabra dio un golpe, que, casualidades de la vida, dio a cada chico en la cabeza(N/A: menuda puntería XD)-, a ver si dejáis de ser tan críos, narices.

Ellos no la escuchaban, pues del golpe tan fuerte que les había dado, estaban los tres tumbados en el suelo, tontos perdidos y diciendo cosas un poquito extravagantes.

-Mira Bulma, tienes los dedos de los pies uno de cada color- dijo Vegeta con los ojos en espiral a rayas y puntitos, señalándola con su dedo índice los pies y un chichón tan grande que parecía que tenía otra cabeza encima de la suya propia.

-Pobrecito- suspiró Bulma-, si ya le dije yo a Saisha que tanto golpe en la cabeza al final no sería bueno.

Bulma se agachó junto al chico y le puso un ungüento para que le bajara un poco la hinchazón del chichón, pero con los otros no fue tan considerada. Tomó un cubo de una casa cercana, fue a una fuente que había a su derecha, el agua que salía de ella estaba muy muy fría y se la echó en toda la cara, provocando que casi se ahogaran. Nappa y Raditz fueron a replicar a la chica, pero se quedaron estáticos al ver la figura de ella, que estaba agachada junto a Vegeta, reanimándolo.

-¡Au, mi cabeza!- se quejó éste, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado.

-Ahora que ya están calmados los ánimos, ¿me podéis decir qué puñetas hacíais persiguiéndoos como locos?-les regañó Bulma a los tres con los brazos en jarras.

Nappa y Raditz no contestaban, tenían la vista fija en Bulma y un hilito de sangre comenzaba a salir de su nariz, esto a Vegeta le mosqueaba bastante, aunque no lo reconociera, se dispuso a hablar y se volvió para mirar a Bulma.

-Pues, el caso, es que todo comenzó el día que nos conocimos tú y yo…

FLASH BACK:

Era un día caluroso de primavera, en el que tres amigos habían decidido ir a hacer el ganso al bosque.

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué os parece si cazamos algún bicho?- preguntó uno de ellos.

-No, ya llevamos suficiente comida-respondió otro rechazando la idea con un gesto de la mano.

-Vámonos, Raditz, que el Caperucito no tiene ganas de divertirse- se burló el primero que había hablado, dándose la vuelta y adentrándose más en el bosque.

-Con que Caperucito, ¿eh?- rabió el chico-, ahora os vais a enterar, majos-añadió frotándose las manos con una cara de malo que tiraba pa´tras.

Se fue caminando en dirección contraria a sus amigos, el bosque ese se lo conocía como la palma de su mano. A medida que encontraba lugares adecuados, iba poniendo trampas de redes y cuerdas. Tenía la esperanza de que sus compañeros cayeran en ellas, las ocultaba muy bien, además los otros no es que tuvieran muchas luces, así que fijo que picaban en alguna. Cuando terminó su trabajo, diseminando las trampas, comenzó a caminar a donde el bosque era menos profundo. Anduvo durante más o menos media hora, hasta que oyó un grito, no muy lejos de allí.

-¡SÍ!-exclamó cerrando el puño en señal de triunfo.

Corrió hacia donde se oía la voz, que decía de todo menos cosas bonitas. Vegeta apareció en el claro, en el que había quedado atrapado Nappa.

Toma, pa que te burles, jeje´´-pensó-¿Te ocurre algo, Nappa?-preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-¿A ti que te parece?-ladró mosqueado, intentando cortar la red, pero esta era metálica y no cedía ante el cuchillo del saiyan-, ayúdame.

-Es queeee… creo que me llama Raditz- dijo con otra sonrisa de triunfo al escuchar un alarido de su otro compañero-, adiós, pásalo bien ahí colgado-añadió dándose la vuelta y perdiéndose en la profundidad del bosque.

Vegeta escuchaba con regocijo como Nappa maldecía a todo lo que se le ocurría, se encaminó hacia donde momentos antes había escuchado a Raditz, y descubrió que había quedado colgado patas arriba del tobillo izquierdo(N/A: parecidamente a como se quedó Vegeta en el cap anterior), la larga melena del chico colgaba hasta el suelo, donde se había caído su mochila.

-¿Pero qué es esto?-Raditz estaba desconcertado, siempre que Nappa y Vegeta discutían, él sin lugar a dudas, acababa pringando y era quien pagaba los platos rotos-, Vegeta, bájame de aquí.

-No quiero-contestó el saiyan, cruzándose de brazos y dándose la vuelta.

-Jo, ¿pero qué te he hecho yo ahora?-protestó.

-Hacerle caso a Nappa- gruñó Caperucito Vegeta.

-No, si hacéis conmigo lo que os da la gana, para luego cabrearos y dejarme colgado-rabió-, algún día voy a dimitir de ser vuestro amigo y os van a dar morcilla.

-Anda, ten-se apiadó de él Vegeta lanzándole un cuchillo al vuelo, inmediatamente se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos de esa zona, por si acaso.

Iba tan rápido que no escuchó que Raditz lo llamaba, no había cogido bien en cuchillo y éste se le había resbalado de los dedos yendo a parar al suelo, a escasos centímetros de su mano, pero que no alcanzaba a cogerlo.

-VEGETA, VUELVE AQUÍ, QUE SE ME HA CAÍDO EL CUCHILLO-gritaba a todo pulmón-, condenado Caperuzo… se va a enterar cuando lo pille…

Vegeta andaba felizmente por el bosque, contento por haberle dado su merecido a Nappa, por burlarse de su nombre, que por cierto debería averiguar quién se lo puso. Caminó hasta llegar a un lugar de su agrado y se sentó a comer…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK.

-Todo lo demás ya lo sabes-concluyó Vegeta.

Bulma hacía todo lo que podía para no ponerse a reír como una loca, intentaba poner una cara seria, pero le era imposible al contemplar el cuadro que tenía delante de ella: Vegeta sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas y la cara vuelta más roja que un tomate; Nappa mirándole con instintos asesinos y Raditz desangrándose vivo mirando a Bulma de arriba abajo, a lo que Vegeta casi le salta encima para matarlo.

-¡No la mires así!-siseó con los puños apretados.

-Vaya, ¿te gusta?-se burló Nappa con una sonrisa.

Vegeta le dio la espalda, más rojo todavía que antes.

-E…eso no es de tu incumbencia-murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

Bulma soltó una risita y se acercó a él. Le cogió de la mano y le instó a levantarse.

-Venga hombre, que no tengo todo el día.

Vegeta se levantó de mala gana, todavía colorado, bajó la atenta mirada de Raditz, que estaba ligeramente´´ celoso y echando humo por las orejas de la rabia que le daba ver a Vegeta con aquella chica. Bulma se despidió de ellos con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, a lo que Nappa y Raditz respondieron efusivamente, agitando tan rápido la mano que casi les sale volando. A Bulma le salió una gotita en la cabeza ante la efusividad de los dos amigos de Vegeta.

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia un pequeño cruce, donde se cruzaba el camino que habían dejado antes con otros tres. Vegeta iba inmediatamente detrás de ella, se volvió, notaba una sensación de maldad que le produjo un escalofrío en la espalda. Volvió ligeramente la cabeza y vio a sus amigos que le miraban con unas caras muy distintas. Nappa le miraba con cara de te has salvado por la chica, pero verás la próxima vez…´ y Raditz con cara de no te atrevas a tocarla un pelo´.

Vegeta no les hizo ni caso y siguió caminando en silencio, detrás de Bulma, quien silbaba alegremente una canción de algún grupo desconocido para él. La miraba embelesado, con una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de los labios. Le encantaba como silbaba, era la primera vez en bastante tiempo que se sentía a gusto con una persona, era tan alegre y vivaz…

Al poco rato llegaron al cruce, cada camino se dirigía a un punto cardinal, por el que habían venido, iba al este; el camino a Pico Alto apuntaba al norte; el del sur iba a parar a un bonito lago y el del oeste a otra ciudad. Vegeta iba tan abstraído que no se dio cuenta de que Bulma había parado y se chocó con ella, provocando que la fuerza del saiyan la tirara al suelo.

-Ay-se quejó restregándose el trasero-pon más atención a lo que haces.

-Disculpa.

Bulma se levantó todavía dolorida, se encaró a él y le comenzó a advertir sobre aquella extraña montaña de la que casi nadie había oído hablar.

-Bien, pon atención a lo que voy a decirte. Ésta montaña no es como las otras, así que ten mucho cuidado, a simple vista te va a parecer que es normal, pero las apariencias engañan. Sigue siempre el camino y, por ninguna circunstancia, lo abandones pues te puedes perder. Procura no dormirte, te va a entrar mucho sueño, pero por lo que más quieras, no te duermas. El bosque que crece en la montaña es muy extraño, créeme, mantén el sol a tu izquierda y la luna a la derecha, osease, que bajes cuando sea de día y subas cuando sea de noche, aunque te parezca raro al principio.

-¿Pero cómo se supone que voy a subir a la montaña si me pongo a bajar y a subir?-preguntó Vegeta-, si me pongo a subir y a bajar siempre me voy a quedar en el mismo sitio…

El chico se había hecho un poco de lío ante las últimas explicaciones de Bulma, ¿bajar en vez de subir?, ¿y cómo diablos iba a llegar al pico de la montaña?

-Esto no te lo puedo explicar bien-dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo y mirando hacia arriba-, pero ante todo hazme caso de lo que te he dicho o lo pasarás mal…

Cogió bien su hacha y comenzó a caminar en dirección al bosque que había a su derecha.

-Lo siento, no te puedo acompañar. Tengo que terminar mi cuota de hoy y todavía me faltan más de cien árboles, hasta luego-se despidió con una sonrisa que hizo que a Vegeta se le derritiera el cerebro, hasta que tomó consciencia de donde estaba.

Había olvidado casi todo de lo que Bulma le había dicho, se encogió de hombros y, pensando todavía en las musarañas, se metió por el caminito hacia Pico Alto. No era muy bueno escuchando, así que lo primero que hizo al ver que el camino se ramificaba fue tirar pa´rriba, en vez de bajar; lo segundo, dejar el sol a su derecha, claro, al subir… De repente oyó una bonita melodía que venía de delante suya. Comenzó a correr sin mirar a dónde pisaba, y claro… lo que tenía que pasar, pasó… se salió del camino.

-¿Eh? Bulma me dijo que no me saliera del camino-recordó de repente.

Se volvió sobre sus pasos y seguidamente comenzó a subir otra vez (N/A: éste chico…¬¬U). En la espesura, algo raro se empezó a mover.

-Leñadora petarda-gruñó apretando un puño-, con lo majete que parece el chico y tuvo que encontrarse precisamente con ella en vez de conmigo…

Vegeta volteó extrañado al escuchar el ruido. Sorprendentemente, ya empezaba a oscurecer, Vegeta consultó su reloj digital.

-¿QUÉ? ¡PERO SI SOLO SON LAS CINCO DE LA TARDE!-no podía creerse lo que sus ojos presenciaban.

Supuso que se debía a que la vegetación era demasiado espesa y que por eso parecía que se estaba haciendo de noche. Caminó durante otro rato, el ambiente se iba volviendo más oscuro cada minuto. Vegeta escuchaba ruidos raros que le ponían la piel de gallina, y muy ´´oportunamente recordó otra advertencia de Bulma.

-Ay, pero si tenía que bajar, no que subir-suspiró mosqueado.

Dio media vuelta y comenzó a desandar lo andado, mientras unos ojos lo observaban en silencio.

-Éste tío es tonto-murmuró con una gota en la cabeza-, mira que no hacer caso a la leñadora. Bueno, mejor para mí…-saltó muy contenta.

Vegeta sentía que los párpados le pesaban mucho, pero él siguió adelante ignorando el cansancio. Los ojos se le cerraban lentamente e iba andando en eses, parecía que se había pillado un pedal del quince, pero no caía dormido.

-¿Pero cuánto somnífero va a necesitar el tío éste?- se exasperó la dueña de los ojos que lo espiaban, soltando más polvo adormecedor al aire-, estoy hasta las orejas, ¿TE QUIERES DORMIR YA, PELMAZO?-gritó saliendo de su escondite y echándole toda la bolsa en la cabeza.

A esto, Caperucito Vegeta quedó por fin tumbado en el suelo, de cualquier manera y roncando como un bendito.

-Jope, que trabajo me ha dado-refunfuñó.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Vegeta soñaba que estaba en su casita, tan a gusto vagueando, sin hacer nada. No había deberes, ni academia, ni una madre que le pegara sartenazos cada dos por tres… Ahhh, se sentía muy bien, pero notaba cierto frío en la cara y en los pies.

El chico abrió los ojos, pero los tuvo que cerrar al momento. Algo le había deslumbrado, probó a abrirlos de nuevo, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luminosidad, blanca como la nieve…

-¡¿NIEVEEEEEE?!-exclamó levantándose de sopetón.

Estaba en medio de la nieve, ¿cómo era posible? Hace un momento estaba en un bosque camino de la casa de su padre. Caminó unos cuantos metros, pero admitió enseguida que se había perdido, empezó a darle patadas a la nieve, una con tanto ángulo que la nieve que se había prendido de su bota, le dio en toda la cara.

-Me voy a volver loco-dijo para sí mismo-, primero la leñadora asesina, luego mis amigos psicópatas y ahora esto… ¿en qué mundo vivo?

**Hola, bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Perdón si no os gusta, escribir un fic de humor es un poco complicado, pido también perdón por el retraso, intentaré ser más puntual. Hasta el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos y abrazos. Mua. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, aquí estoy de nuevo, disculpad por el retraso, pero es que no pude escribir por algún tiempo, bueno lo pasado, pasado está, me pongo a escribir y no os entretengo más. Ah, por cierto, en este capítulo saldrá un personaje inventado…**

**4. Una misteriosa chica y un amigo algo estrafalario. **

Vegeta estaba andando sin rumbo fijo por aquél blanco paraje, helado hasta el tuétano de los huesos y temblando de frío.

-Esto solo me puede pasar a mí-gruñó con los brazos cruzados en el pecho intentando entrar en calor.

Intentaba encontrar el camino correcto entre la nieve, todo aquello le parecía una locura de las gordas, ¿cómo demonios había llegado al Polo Norte si hace apenas una hora se encontraba en un denso bosque, rodeado de árboles, bichos que corrían de un lado para otro y con ojos misteriosos…? ¡¡Ojos misteriosos!! Curiosamente, antes de caer dormido había visto delante de sí unos bonitos ojos marrones. Estuvo pensando un buen rato, pero tuvo que estarse moviendo, sino se quedaría helado. Intentó andar en línea recta, allí no había nada por lo que guiarse, además soplaba una ventisca de tres pares de narices.

-Grrrr… ¡Ya no aguanto más!-rugió levantando la cabeza.

Y claro, al no ir mirando donde pisaba, tropezó con una roca, que estaba al lado de una pendiente, que el Caperucito bajó rodando acumulando nieve en su cuerpo y aumentando de velocidad y de tamaño, llegó a final de trayecto, estampándose contra una buena roca de las duras. Toda la nieve a su alrededor se deshizo del porrazo, revelando a un Caperucito Vegeta algo traspuesto, sangrando por la nariz, los ojos en blanco y un chichón en la frente.

-Nhaaa…, estoy hecho puré-musitó resbalando por la roca hasta el suelo.

Se quedó allí tirado un rato, intentando situarse sin conseguirlo, hasta que decidió levantarse y ponerse a andar de nuevo. Llevaba andando más o menos media hora, cuando sintió que alguien le seguía a hurtadillas, estuvo alerta, mas no logró identificar lo que le seguía. Se encogió de hombros, pensando que se lo había imaginado cuando, de repente…

-¡Hola! ¿Te has perdido?-oyó un grito al lado de su oreja.

Al mismo momento, surgió delante de él una figura repentinamente, dándole un susto de muerte. Vegeta se llevó una mano al corazón y cayó de espaldas de la impresión.

-Algún día me va a dar un síncope-dijo algo nerviosillo, con un tic en el ojo derecho y una sonrisa de loco-, ¿y tú quien eres?-preguntó a la figura.

-Oh, ¿no me conoces?-la chica estaba extrañada.

-Pues no-respondió el Caperucito como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Una nube de tormenta apareció en la cabeza de la figura, que se había desplomado deprimida, de rodillas y manos en el suelo, con la cabeza entre los brazos.

-¿Es que todo el mundo conoce a la leñadora petarda y a mí no?- se atormentaba ante la confundida mirada del Caperucito, que la miraba como un bicho raro.

Se levantó todavía con la nubecita revoloteando por encima suyo y se acercó al chico, que tenía una distancia cauta entre la figura y él.

-Me llamo Maron, y vivo en el bosque de Pico Alto junto con mis padres-se presentó-, ¿tú cómo te llamas?

-Vegeta-respondió ocultando su verdadero nombre, pero no le sirvió de nada.

-Ah, Caperucito Vegeta. Te conozco, he oído hablar de ti a la leñadora- dijo alegremente.

-Leñadora del demonio´´- pensó con intenciones asesinas- ya verás cuando te pille´´

Vegeta se había quedado pensando, sin prestarle caso a todo lo de su alrededor, con el puño apretado y una venita en la sien izquierda, por lo que hizo que Maron pensara que era un poco rarito, tal y como se lo había oído decir a la leñadora. De pronto, Vegeta se volvió hacia la chica, todavía con mirada de psicópata, por lo que ella se asustó un poco bastante, y estuvo tentada de dejarle allí tirado y escaparse corriendo.

-Oye, ¿tú conoces éste paraje?-gruñó Vegeta.

-Estoooo, si- respondió ella.

-Llévame a un lugar más cálido-suplicó con los brazos en torno a su pecho-, se me van a congelar hasta los mocos.

-Vale-accedió-, ven, sígueme.

Anduvieron durante apenas quince minutos, en línea recta hacia donde se distinguía un resplandor tenue y rojizo, que fue tomando brillantez y más colorido a medida que se iban acercando, Vegeta se preguntó cómo es que no lo había visto antes, pero se encogió de hombros, contento de que por fin iba a salir de aquel congelador. Empezó a notar calorcito en el cuerpo y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación…, hasta que notó que algo no iba no bien, hacía demasiado calor para estar en un lugar tan frío. Abrió los ojos, y con lo que se encontró se quedó sin habla durante un tiempo.

-Pe…pero, ¿qué narices es este lugar?- gritó cubriéndose los ojos con los brazos, con los dientes de punta y corriendo de un lugar a otro, en círculos.

-Bueno, yo te he traído a donde me has pedido, un lugar más cálido- le dijo encogiéndose de hombros-, aunque quizá me he pasado un pelín- murmuró para sí, observando cómo Caperucito iba dando saltos hasta la sombra de una duna, porque se quemaba los pies.

-Esto es de alucine- musitó Caperucito Vegeta quitándose los zapatos para sacarse la arena que le había entrado, estaba sentado a la sombra de la duna, donde no hacía tanto calor.

Pasó su mirada por el paisaje, fijándose en un detalle en el que no había caído antes, había allí una extensión de piedras, pero le pareció ver a la que estaba antes en el Polo Norte, con la que se había estampado.

Se quitó la gabardina sin darle importancia, y se tumbó un rato a la sombra, Maron estaba revoloteando por ahí. Consideró la opción de estrangularla, pero lo pensó mejor, sin ella no sería capaz de salir de ese inmenso desierto ni volver a ver a sus queridos´´ amigos y familiares: Bulma, casi seguro que nada más verle, le da un guantazo por no haber seguido sus instrucciones y su madre seguro, seguro, que le da un capón por llegar tarde a su recado y a casa.

-Te recomiendo que te pongas la gabardina- habló ella a su lado-, dentro de poco el sol va a cambiar de posición.

-¿Esto parece un horno crematorio y tú dices que me ponga la gabardina?-se asombró Vegeta.

-Sí, puedes coger una insolación, como otros tantos que vinieron y los… estoooo…se extraviaron-acabó con una risa nerviosa-, soy tonta, casi me descubro a mí misma´´- pensó.

Vegeta tenía la mosca detrás de la oreja, sospechaba algo de Maron y antes, ella había tenido un fallo garrafal, casi había dicho algo así como que ella engañaba a los caminantes. La miraba de reojo, esperando ver alguna expresión delatora, cuando la chica se dirigió de nuevo a él, mirándole no a la cara, sino a los pies.

-No te muevas-susurró.

-¿Qué pasa?

Caperucito echó un vistazo rápido a sus pies y vio arrastrándose ante él un bicho muy raro hacia su dedo gordo. Era mitad cangrejo, mitad cosa rara, tenía unas pinzas delante y una cola curva detrás. Vegeta nunca había visto algo tan raro, levantó ligeramente el otro pie y le dio un golpecito al escorpión arriba del todo, se sorprendió de que fuera duro, el bicho levantó una de sus pinzas e hizo lo mismo en el dedo de Vegeta, que se rió al ver lo que hacía.

-Caperucito Vegeta- el susodicho frunció el ceño haciendo una mueca muy graciosa-, no juegues con los escorpiones, son peligrosos. Aunque éste es pequeño y no hace nada.

-Pero míralo, si es una monada-replicó el chico, cogiéndolo y achuchándolo como si fuera un peluche.

El mini escorpión subió por el brazo de Vegeta hasta el pelo de éste, donde parecía estar muy cómodo. Parecía un topo, pues se sumergía en el pelo por un lado y aparecía por otro, hasta que dejó de explorar la cabeza de Caperucito y se apalancó en su hombro. Maron se asombró de que el animal se encontrara a gusto con un humano, alargó el brazo para tocarle con un dedo, pero el escorpión chascó las pinzas indicándola que no se acercara.

-No te fíes de ella- habló una voz muy aguda.

Vegeta y Maron se volvieron hacia todos los lados para averiguar quién había hablado, pero no vieron a nadie. Un toquecito en el cuello de Vegeta le hizo volverse de espaldas. Un refunfuño sonó cerca de su oído.

-Estoy aquí, sobre tu hombro.

Vegeta giró la cabeza lentamente hacia el escorpión, que agitaba una pinza a modo de saludo y una especie de sonrisa.

-AAAAAAARGG, ¡ESTO YA ES LA GOTA QUE COLMA EL VASO!- rugió el Caperucito.

Bulma cortaba su último árbol, cuando un grito escalofriante rompió la calma del bosque, haciendo que varios pájaros levantaran el vuelo. El grito le resultaba demasiado familiar para ignorarlo, así que se cargó su querida hacha al hombro y salió corriendo hacia Pico Alto.

-Este Caperuzo…, seguro que no ha seguido mis instrucciones- dijo Bulma para sí, frunciendo el ceño.

-Vegeta, para ya de dar vueltas, que me pones de los nervios- se quejó Maron.

-Vámonos de éste lugar, estoy frito de calor.

-Bueno, ¿y a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó ella.

-Fuera de éste infierno- contestó.

-Jo tío, no estás contento con nada-refunfuñó Maron-, ¿a dónde quieres ir?, decídete ya, jope. A este pavo lo dejo que se pierda como me vuelva a tocar las narices´´- pensó un poco harta.

-Pues a un sitio donde halla agua. Pero no al océano, ni a un mar ni nada por el estilo, que o te pasas o no llegas.

Maron comenzó a caminar entre las dunas lo más deprisa que pudo cabreada a más no poder con el viajero que le había tocado en suerte, Vegeta y su nuevo amigo el escorpión, que decía que se llamaba Chris. Anduvieron mucho bajo un sol de justicia, hasta que Caperucito Vegeta no pudo más y se tiró más que tumbó bajo una duna, con la lengua fuera, sudando la gota gorda y la delgada.

-Estoy que me muero-jadeó-, me sudan hasta las uñas de los pies.

Miró de reojo a Chris, que estaba disfrutando de lo lindo, y a Maron, que no parecía que tuviera calor.

-¿Pero vosotros de qué estáis hechos?- Vegeta estaba incrédulo ante ellos-, ¿de hierro colado?

-Oh, yo he vivido aquí siempre- respondió la chica.

-Y yo me acostumbré cuando **alguien** me raptó- dijo Chris con su vocecita aguda, mirando a Maron.

-¿Ella te raptó?-susurró Vegeta al bicho.

-Si- Chris hablaba en el mismo tono, y resultaba muy gracioso-, por eso te dije antes que no te fiaras de ella.

-¿Y qué hacemos? ¿La matamos?

-Pero mira que eres zopenco- a Chris le había salido una gota en la cabeza-, no hombre, tenemos que salir de aquí y ella es una de las dos personas en esta región que conoce el camino para salir de aquí, no podemos hacer eso.

-¿Y quién es la otra persona?- curioseó Vegeta.

-Es…, hace mucho que no la veo- le evadió, apenado-, seguro que se ha olvidado de mí.

Caperucito Vegeta se quedó pensativo un rato, el suficiente para poder descansar. Todo aquello le resultaba muy extraño, un escorpión que hablaba y le advertía contra la chica que le había ayudado´´, porque más que ayudarle, lo había perdido más todavía, y la chica, que parecía que se conocía todos esos parajes, aunque les llevaba de un lugar a otro.

-Bueno, vámonos ya, que queda poco- les dijo Maron.

-Vale- respondieron el chico y el escorpión al unísono.

Caperucito Vegeta se levantó de un salto y se dispuso a ir hacia su siguiente destino. En menos de cinco minutos llegaron a lo que parecía la linde del desierto, que para sorpresa de Vegeta, lindaba con una tierra verde y oscura, que se debía a los millares de árboles que les quitaban la luz con sus espesas copas.

-¿Cómo…es esto posible?

Vegeta no entendía ni papa de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel lugar.

-Tú querías ir a casa de tu padre, que está en la cima de la montaña, ¿no? Pues lo único que estoy haciendo es llevarte por una especie de atajo- habló Maron.

-Eres una mentirosa, Maron- la recriminó una voz furiosa detrás de ellos.

Se giraron sorprendidos de que alguien más pudiera estar con ellos en esos lugares perdidos de la mano de Kami-sama. Mayúscula fue la sorpresa de Vegeta de encontrarse allí a la leñadora de sus, aún sin descubrir, sueños. Y efectivamente, allí estaba ella, con su imponente hacha cargada al hombro y una mirada que congelaba hasta la sangre en aquél desierto.

-B…Bulma- murmuró Maron.

-¿Qué le pretendías hacer?-preguntó Bulma acercándose, a la par que la otra se iba alejando.

-¿Yoooo? Nada, nada- respondió Maron nerviosa.

-No te vuelvas a acercar a los caminantes, o se lo digo a tu madre- la amenazó.

Maron frunció el ceño ante su amenaza, se dio la vuelta y despareció entre la maleza la selva que tenían delante, pero entonces, su voz clara y furiosa resonó en sus oídos.

-Caperucito Vegeta- le llamó.

-Grrrr, ¡¡que no me llames así!!-ladró el susodicho.

-Déjame terminar, porras- le replicó la voz de ella-, te propongo algo. Elige uno de esos dos caminos, yo elegiré el otro y te echaré una carrera hasta la casa de tu padre, si llegas antes, te lo quedas tú, y si no, pues me lo quedo yo.

-Eso era obvio- murmuraron Vegeta, Chris y Bulma con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú para que quieres a mi padre?- se extrañó Caperucito.

-Pueeees- reflexionó la voz-, la verdad es que no lo sé- caída estilo anime de Vegeta y Bulma-, pero ya pensaré algo.

-Ay, madre. Que tipa más rara-gimió Caperucito Vegeta, levantándose a duras penas.

-Y que lo digas- lo apoyó Bulma-, bueno, vámonos.

Echaron a andar, Vegeta más contento que unas castañuelas, pues no le habían dado un tortazo…, de momento.

-¡¡Tú eres pavo soberano o que te pasa??- rugió Bulma dándole una colleja y estampándole en el suelo-, te dije que no te salieras del camino y todo lo demás, ¿es que tú no escuchas?

-Perdooooón- pidió él desde el suelo, con los lagrimones colgando de sus ojazos negros.

A Bulma le dio penita y lo ayudó a levantar del suelo, cogiéndolo por los hombros. Pero notó que algo se movía en el hombro de su amigo y apartó la mano bruscamente. Echó un vistazo y vio al pequeño escorpión que la miraba con los ojitos brillantes. Bulma levantó una ceja, sorprendida cuando el bicho pronunció su nombre con voz de haberse tragado tres litros de helio.

-Bulma.

Chris dio un salto y se posó en el brazo de la chica, agarrándose para no resbalar, Bulma lo cogió en la palma de su mano y lo miró detenidamente, desde cerca se daba cierto aire humano y le recordó a alguien que hacía mucho que no veía.

-Bulma, soy yo, Chris.

-¿Chris?- repitió, confusa.

Al decir su nombre, una luz pareció salir del escorpión y este quedó atrapado dentro de la luz, cegando al los dos amigos y haciéndoles cerrar los ojos y volverse. Cuando por fin se extinguió la claridad y abrieron los ojos, allí ya no estaba el simpático animalito, sino un chico de unos diecinueve años, alto y corpulento. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que los de Bulma, su pelo violeta intenso caía lánguidamente por su espalda, dándole más brillo a sus azules ojos.

-Hola, Bulma- exclamó, dándola un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro de volver a verte a salvo-, musitó ella devolviéndole el abrazo-, hermano…

**Bueno, bueno. Pues aquí acaba el capítulo cuatro de esta loca saga. Espero que os haya gustado y que lo hayáis disfrutado. A propósito, Chris en su forma de escorpión es de color rojo casi tirando para morado, como su pelo, dos puntitos negros por ojos, sin nariz y con una sonrisa llena de dientes. Que bicho más raro, ¿no? Ajajaja. Bueno, hasta la próxima. Chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo a todos, bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Ya queda menos para el final de este cuentecito, espero que os guste y que lo disfrutéis, muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua.**

_Flash back cursiva._

**5. **

-¿Tú…hermano?

Vegeta no se podía creer lo que veían sus ojos, su amigo escorpión se había transformado el un chico delante le sus narices y éste decía ser el hermano de su querida Bulma. A ella se la veía más feliz que un regaliz por haber recuperado a su perdido hermano y a Chris más contento que unas pascuas por haber podido salir de aquél desierto.

-Sí, soy su hermano-aclaró Chris-, Maron me distrajo cuando subía por esta montaña para ver a mi hermana y me convirtió en escorpión…

_-Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo van las cosas por nuestro planeta?- preguntó la señora Biefs a su recién llegado hijo._

_-Hola mamá, estupendamente. Por fin he conseguido un trabajo._

_-¿Por qué no te vienes aquí a vivir, Chris?- le preguntó su padre, el cual salía del laboratorio con su inseparable gatito negro-, sabes que aquí hay bastantes trabajos en laboratorios más avanzados que los de la Tierra._

_-Es que he encontrado allí trabajo, pero dentro de poco vendré aquí, primero quiero conseguir algo de dinero para poder ayudar en la casa-respondió, dejando su maleta en el suelo-, estaré aquí unos cuantos días, he venido a veros._

_-Voy a cocinar unos pastelillos para celebrarlo-sonrió la señora Biefs, revoloteando hasta la cocina._

_-Siempre es la misma-rió Chris con una gotita en la cabeza-, ¿qué tal van tus investigaciones, padre?- se interesó el muchacho._

_-Bien, ya he conseguido que las vacas den helado de leche merengada-dijo muy contento._

_-¿Eh?- Chris levantó una ceja, confuso. No sabía de qué hablaba el señor Biefs._

_-Ah, me he equivocado, jeje…-sonrió con una mano tras la cabeza-, tú te refieres al otro experimento, ¿verdad?_

_-Estoooo, si- dijo el chico, todavía confuso._

_-Ah, bueno, pues va estupendamente, he conseguido muy buenos resultados en poco tiempo- le explicó._

_Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor y hablaron de sus respectivos proyectos y cómo les había ido, mientras que de la cocina salía un delicioso olor a panes y bollos recién hechos. El señor Biefs también le contó el proyecto de la vaca._

_-Pues mira, me decidí a hacer este experimento, por que cuando llegamos aquí fui a buscar una heladería, pregunté a toda la gente de la ciudad y del pueblo, pero nadie sabía lo que era, así que me decidí a que les daría de probar el helado de leche merengada- le informó mientras se relamía por el atracón de bollos y helado que se iba a dar._

_-Ah, vale-Chris no sabía que pensar de su padre, si ponerse a aplaudirle por lo de los helados o meterle en un asilo por estar como una regadera._

_-Bueno chicos-cantó la señora Biefs desde la cocina-, ya están los panecitos._

_-Mmmmm, que bien huelen- exclamó el señor Biefs, con un tenedor y una cuchara en cada mano, dispuesto a pasar al ataque._

_-Para ti no hay- replicó la señora apartando la fuente de su marido, que ya iba a coger un puñado-, tú estás a dieta._

_-Joooo, eso no es justo- dijo él con dos lagrimones-, anda, solo uno- suplicó._

_-No- fue la tajante respuesta de su mujer._

_Chris cogió dos o tres bollos a la vez y cuando su madre se dio la vuelta, le pasó uno a su padre por debajo de la mesa. El señor Biefs se lo metió entero en la boca y lo masticó a gusto, hasta que la señora le dio una palmadita en la espalda, haciendo que el bollo se quedara a mitad de camino y que el pobre señor se atragantara._

_-Recuerda que mañana tienes que ir a la ciudad con Bulma a comprar las cosas que le faltan para su trabajo- le dijo sin percatarse de que cada vez se iba volviendo mas y mas morado. _

_La mujer se dio la vuelta, de regreso a su cocina para hacer la comida. En cuanto hubo desaparecido por la puerta, Chris se levantó como una flecha y comenzó a darle a su padre en la espalda fuertemente, hasta que por fin el bollo pasó del pescuezo al estómago._

_-No me extraña que mamá te pongo a dieta- murmuró el chico entre dientes._

_-Esto solo ha sido un fallo técnico- dijo su padre cogiendo otro bollo-, además, es verdad que mañana tengo que ir a la ciudad con Bulma. Se me había olvidado completamente._

_-No me extraña… con lo de las vacas- rió Chris por lo bajini._

_-Oye, que es un gran experimento- dijo su padre mosqueado._

_-Solo hay un fallito de nada… ¡la vaca se va a congelar!_

_-No, no hace falta que la meta en un congelador, ella produce el helado por sí misma- le explicó._

_-Pues ya me dirás tú como lo has conseguido._

_-Verás…_

_En el momento en que el señor Biefs iba a revelar el secreto del helado de leche merengada…_

_-Chris, cariñooooo- le llamó su madre desde la cocina._

_-Anda, que oportuna- gruñó el hombre._

_-Ve a buscar a tu hermana al bosque, que mientras yo termino de preparar la comida._

_-Bueno, que remedio- suspiró el chico levantándose y quedándose a dos velas, sin saber el secreto de su padre-, ahora vengo._

_Salió por la puerta hacia el exterior, previamente su padre le había advertido sobre lo que debía hacer para no perderse en el bosque y había tomado medidas. De su hombro colgaba una mochila llena de víveres y en un bolsillo de su cazadora portaba una brújula. Cogió el camino que le había indicado su padre y comenzó a adentrarse en el bosque, mirándolo todo a su alrededor. Oyó una melodía suave, muy relajante y que casi daban ganas de echarse una siestecita._

_-No hay tiempo para siestas- se dijo Chris a sí mismo-, he de encontrar a mi hermana…¡¡Bulmaaaaa!!_

_Cada poco gritaba su nombre con la esperanza de que lo oyera, no podía salirse del camino, o desaparecería como otros muchos viajeros. Su voz resonaba entre los árboles, hasta que llegaron hasta los oídos de determinada persona._

_-Vaya, otro más, a pesar de las desapariciones no cesan de venir- rió, encantada-, hala, vamos a jugar un poquito con él._

_Chris caminaba tranquilamente, hasta que ante sus ojos apareció una figura que le hizo detenerse._

_-Hola viajero, ¿te has perdido?- le preguntó con la mas encantadora de sus sonrisas._

_-No, solo estoy buscando a mi hermana- le explicó-, se llama Bulma, ¿la conoces?_

_-¿La leñadora petar…, estoooo, Bulma es tu hermana?- preguntó, incrédula._

_-Sí, y tú eres…_

_-Maron, me llamo Maron, por aquí me conocen casi todos, ¿te han hablado de mí?-preguntó esperanzada._

_-Pues la verdad es que no me ha dicho mi padre nada…_

_-¿Por qué nadie me conoce?- musitó, con una depresión de caballo encima y con dos lagrimones colgando._

_-Bueno, hasta luego-se despidió Chris, alejándose por si acaso._

_-No te vas a escapar así como así- dijo la chica-, abra cadabra, pico de cabra…_

_-Estoo, lamento interrumpirte, pero las cabras no tienen pico- habló Chris con una gota en la cabeza._

_-Bueno, pues pata de cabra, hijo qué más da, si solo es un hechizo._

_-Ese truco le tengo más visto ya que los dedos de mis pies._

_-Conviértete ya escorpión y deja de darme la vara, tío, que eres más pesado que el arroz con leche- se cabreó Maron, apuntándole con un dedo._

_-Aaaaaah, ¿Pero qué pasa aquí?- gritó, mientras una luz lo envolvía._

-Bueno, pues eso es lo que pasó, luego me llevó a desierto y me dejó allí que me la apañara como pudiera, hasta que viniste tú- terminó, mirando a Vegeta.

Caperucito y Bulma lo miraban con una gota al lado de la oreja.

-Hay que ser pavo para caer en un truco tan simple- dijeron los dos al unísono.

-Jo, yo no tengo la culpa de que ella tenga menos imaginación que un chipirón- se quejó Chris, cruzándose de brazos.

-De momento hay que ir a salvar a tu padre, Caperucito- rió Bulma.

-Que no me llames así- rabió el susodicho-, tengo otro nombre.

-Vaya, con lo que me gusta a mí el nombre de Caperucito.

Bulma fingió un puchero, ya hacía tiempo que se había pispado de que le gustaba al Caperucito Vegeta, y cada vez que veía una oportunidad para ponerlo rojo, la aprovechaba. Y efectivamente, a Caperucito Vegeta se le puso la cara más roja que un tomate, se dio la vuelta, avergonzado y habló con una voz que sonaba estrangulada y muy graciosa.

-Venga, vámonos.

Comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria a la que les había mandado Maron, saliéndose del camino. Bulma puso los ojos en blanco y fue detrás de él, corrigiéndole la ruta muy amablemente´´.

-Si serás zopenco- dijo agarrándole de la oreja-, que es por allí, estás más perdido que un pulpo en un garaje, so merluzo.

-Ay, jo. ¿Es que todos me tienen que agarrar de la oreja y darme golpes en la cabeza?

Chris se reía por lo bajini, hasta que su hermana lo miró fijamente y lo amenazó también.

-Tú no te rías, que para ti también hay, majo. Ya verás cómo se va a poner mamá cuando sepa que picaste en un truco barato.

Ahora le tocó reír al Caperucito, el cual se restregaba, la oreja, ahora del tamaño de una zapatilla por el tirón de Bulma. Ella iba delante de los otros dos, para evitar que se perdieran y sobre todo porque ella es la que se conocía el terreno. Ante la mirada de los chicos, Bulma iba con cuidado, pisando solo en determinados sitios.

-Tened cuidado- les advirtió-, aquí hay…

No le dio tiempo a terminar la frase, pues un grito del Caperucito se dejó oír, ahogando la voz de Bulma.

-Vaya, antes lo digo, antes cae- suspiró ella con una gota detrás de la cabeza, mirando hacia donde el Caperucito Vegeta había quedado colgado de una pierna, boca abajo-, ¿tú tienes complejo de salchichón o algo parecido?- dijo conteniendo a duras penas la risa.

-Oye bonita, no te rías y ayúdame a bajar.

-Jeje, perdona. ¡¡Allá va!!- exclamó lanzando el hacha para cortar la cuerda.

Vegeta abrió los ojos horrorizado, el hacha iba directamente hacia su pierna, si no se la cortaba, caería de cabeza contra el suelo y si la cortaba, pues también y además se quedaba sin pierna.

-¡¡Aaaaaaaaah, Bulma, para la cosa esaaaaa!!- chilló Vegeta, revolviéndose en vano.

-No te preocupes- gritó ella-, he apuntado bien- o eso creo´´- añadió para ella misma.

El hacha iba a toda velocidad hacia él, que se esperaba lo peor, o lo mejor dentro de lo que cabe. La hoja cortó la cuerda, precipitando al Caperucito al vacío, que duró poco, pues se estampó de morros contra el suelo.

-Oh, vaya Vegeta, lo siento- se disculpó Bulma por el porrazo que el pobre chico se había metido-, ¿estás bien?

Bulma se arrodilló a su lado y vio la cabeza del chico, que presentaba un chichón. Le aplicó el mismo ungüento que le dio en el pueblo y lo ayudó a levantarse, éste se podía levantar a durar penas y se tambaleaba todo el rato, moviendo también a Bulma, por lo que parecía que iban los dos como cubas.

-Tenlo un momento, Chris- pidió la chica a su hermano-, voy a recoger mi hacha.

Dejó al Caperucito en manos de Chris y avanzó hasta un árbol no muy lejano, que estaba justo detrás del que colgaba Vegeta. Trepó como un monito y en menos de cinco segundos ya tenía su preciada hacha entre manos de nuevo, bajó del árbol y se acercó de nuevo a los otros, Vegeta ya estaba casi recuperado y se podía tener de pie.

-Mirad bien donde ponéis los pies- les advirtió la chica-, no puedo estar todo el rato lanzando el hacha para salvaros.

-Si caemos en una trampa agradeceríamos que no lanzaras el hacha- murmuraron Chris y Vegeta al mismo tiempo.

-Pues tened cuidad…

-Aaaaaah- gritó Chris.

-Jope, me estáis tocando las narices- gruñó Bulma-, parece que lo hacéis aposta. ¿Queréis dejar de picar en las trampas?

-Si es que son muy difíciles de ver- se quejó Chris.

Bulma se cayó hacia delante, con una gota en la cabeza, lo mismo que Vegeta. Se levantaron enseguida, estilo anime, y le dijeron a gritos.

-¿Y entonces qué es eso?

Estaban señalando un objeto que tenía pinta de cartel, en el que ponía con letras en negro, muy grandes, además de una flecha que señalaba donde antes había pisado Chris, CUIDADO, TRAMPA DE LAS GRANDES´´.

-Oh, jeje, pues la verdad es que no lo había visto- rió Chris con una mano detrás de la cabeza y con una gota de vergüenza.

-Ay madre- suspiró su hermana-, cuidado que va.

De nuevo lanzó el hacha para bajarlo del árbol, mientras por detrás de ella, Caperucito Vegeta se reía de la situación de su nuevo amigo.

-Vaya, ¿quién decías que tenía complejo de salchichón?

-Grrrr ya verás cuando baje- le amenazó.

-Eso si no te estampas- dijo por lo bajo.

La cuerda se cortó y Chris cayó, pero muy diferente de cómo lo hizo el Caperucito. Se agarró a la rama del árbol y bajó deslizándose por él, como un gato. Se posó en el suelo con elegancia, ante la mirada atónita de Vegeta y ante la sonrisa de Bulma.

-No has perdido tu habilidad, Chris. Sigues igual de ágil que siempre.

-¡Cómo se supone que has hecho eso?-preguntó Caperucito.

-Eso es simplemente práctica, yo también he sido leñador, como mi hermana y llevo mucho tiempo trepando por los árboles.

-Yo también me he criado en el bosque y se trepar árboles, entonces, ¿por qué me doy tantos porrazos?

-Eso pregúntaselo a la autora-dijo Bulma.

-Oye, oye que en el original del cuento, Caperucita no sabía trepar, así que a sufrir- dijo una voz que no se sabía bien de donde salía.

-Grrrr, te voy a hacer pagar todos los golpes que me han dado hasta ahora- la amenazó avanzando un pie.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó la autora con malicia-, pues toma.

Caperucito Vegeta no miró donde ponía el pie y se tropezó con una piedra, que casualmente, había aparecido justo delante de él, como por arte de magia y se estampó contra el suelo.

-Grrrr, te voy a dar yo a ti arte de magia- gruñó Caperucito desde el suelo.

-Para que aprendas. Bueno, chicos, me voy. Cuidad de que no meta más la pata-se despidió la voz.

Bulma se acercó a Vegeta y le ayudó a levantarse.

-Mira lo que pasa por meterte con la gente- le regañó Bulma-, anda vamos.

Chris se reía por lo bajini detrás de ellos dos, hasta que, inesperadamente, se tropezó con la misma piedra que momentos antes había hecho caer al Caperucito.

-No te rías, que para ti también hay- habló la voz de la autora.

Al chico se le cortó la risa de pronto, y a regañadientes y con ganas de matar a la autora, siguió a su hermana y al Vegeta a través del camino que acababan de decidir.

-Jope, por fin habéis elegido el caminito de las narices- dijo la voz de Maron-, vamos, vamos, que no tengo todo el día.

Comenzaron a andar con cautela, para no pisar las trampas que Maron les había puesto para que llegaran tarde a la casita en lo alto de la montaña. Al cabo de tres horas de marcha, más por retraso que por otra cosa, llegaron enfrente de la casita con un humor de perros.

-Como vuelva a pasar otra cosa de estas, lo mando todo a freír espárragos. Yo no me vuelvo a meter en éste bosque no a punta de pistola- se quejó Vegeta, sacudiéndose de la gabardina todo tipo de cosas, desde arañas, pasando por hojas de palmera hasta cactus que se habían quedado pegados a la mochila.

-Por una vez tienes razón- le apoyó Chris.

-Es que también os vale a vosotros- Bulma los miraba, divertida-, habéis tenido que caer en todas las trampas, jajajajajaja.

Anduvieron hacia la casa, Bulma riéndose de los chicos y los chicos con pensamientos de matar a Bulma, y a alguien más, jeje. En fin, ya iban a entrar cuando, de repente, oyeron un grito que provenía del interior.

-Déjame ya, tía plasta- gritaba la voz de un hombre.

-Pero abre la puerta, yo he ganado la carrera, así que ahora te vienes conmigo.

-Que no abro la puerta, vete ya de aquí.

-No me da la real gana- replicó la voz de Maron.

Vegeta se quedó de piedra al oír a Maron, ya había llegado demasiado tarde. Como una bala abrió la puerta de la casa y entró, encontrándose con la escena más graciosa de su vida.

**Hola, amigs. ¿Qué os ha parecido? Espero que os haya gustado y que os halláis reído, este es el penúltimo capítulo del cuentecito, así que uno más y se habrá acabado la cosa TT.TT muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas, gracias por vuestro apoyo constante. Besos.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola amigos y amigas, este es el último capítulo de la saga del Caperucito Vegeta. ¿Qué pasará en este último capi? Pasad y descubridlo, la entrada es gratis. Muchas gracias a todos y a todas por leer. Muchos besos y abrazos. Mua. Ah, por cierto, hay una pequeña sorpresa al final, ¿qué será, será…? Jeje.**

**6. El final y un descubrimiento un poco desconcertante.**

Vegeta entró como una bala en la habitación, encontrándose con una escenita de lo más graciosa. El padre del Caperucito se había atrincherado en un armario más estrecho de una anguila, o eso intentaba, porque de la manilla tiraba por el otro lado Maron, gritando como una descosida que abriera la puerta. Una pata del padre del chico asomaba por la casi abierta puerta, intentando echar de allí a la tipa que había aparecido en su casa diciendo que se fuera con ella. Maron casi tenía la puerta del todo abierta, cuando oyó un ruido a su espalda y se volvió.

-Suelta la puerta-gritó el padre tirando para sí de la puerta.

Pero fue un error, porque antes, la chica la había soltado, por lo que el pobre hombre se estampó a sí mismo la puerta contra las narices. La dichosa puerta se abrió, dejando ver al hombre con una hemorragia nasal del veinte y diciendo viva´´ a todo lo que se le ocurría.

-¡Vivan los calamares! ¡Viva el tintorro! ¡Viva el helado de leche merengada!

Después de decirlo, se cayó hacia delante, manchando todo el suelo de sangre. Todos los demás se acercaron e hicieron un coro alrededor, mirándolo con cara rara por lo que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué son los calamares?- preguntó Maron.

-Es un animal que vive en los océanos de la Tierra, tiene ocho patas, es rosa y da grima tocarlo- le explicó Bulma.

-Aaamm-dijeron Maron y Vegeta.

-¿Y cómo sabe él que existen los carcamales?

-Calamares, Caperucito, calamares. Los carcamales son los tíos que tienen más años que la pana. Pues no sé, digo yo que los habrá visto alguna vez.

-Ay madre, que porrazo me he dado yo mismo- gimió el padre de Vegeta desde el suelo.

Entre Vegeta y Bulma lo ayudaron a levantase hasta que se quedó sentado, sujetándose la nariz con dos dedos para no manchar todo de rojo, pero no respiraba por la boca, por lo que a los tres segundos estaba más rojo que un tomate.

-Pero hombre, respira por algún lado- dijo Bulma, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Cof, cof- tosió el leñador-, gracias, querida.

Su hijo lo cogió y lo levantó, sosteniendo la mayor parte de su cuerpo, evitando así que se estampara de nuevo contra el suelo. Él miró por todos lados, algo confundido todavía por el porrazo, pero nada más ver a Maron de nuevo se le quitó toda la tontería de encima, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se metió de nuevo en el armario, cerrando la puerta.

-¿Qué haces, papá? Sal de una vez de ahí-gruñó el Caperucito Vegeta, tirando del picaporte en su dirección, mientras que el otro tiraba para dentro.

-Déjale, Vegeta-habló Bulma, quitándole importancia con un gesto de la mano-, no vas a poderlo sacar ni con un sacacorchos.

Vegeta había conseguido abrir un poco la puerta, pero obedeciendo a Bulma la había soltado, dándole otra vez al pobre señor, que con tanto golpe tenía la nariz más roja que un pimiento morrón. El Caperucito se dio cuenta de su error y se volvió a su padre para pedirle disculpas, pero este no escuchó nada porque estaba agonizando en el suelo, manchándolo de sangre cada vez más.

-Me recuerda a alguien-dijo Bulma, intentando contener la risa a duras penas y mirando de reojo al Caperucito.

-Me parece que es la única vez que voy a estar de acuerdo contigo-la apoyó Maron-, casi daba pena verlo cuando estaba en la montaña, no hacía más que caerse por todos lados- recordó con una risa.

Las dos chicas empezaron entonces a partirse de risa delante del susodicho Caperuzo, agarrándose las costillas e intentando secarse las lágrimas. Chris hacía todo lo posible para no reírse de su amigo, pero no lo podía controlarse con aquellas dos riéndose a carcajada limpia del pobre Vegeta.

-Va…vamos hombre…que tam…tampoco es paajajara tanto…bwajajajajajaja-decía, hacía todo lo que podía para no reírse, pero no pudo contener la carcajada final-, jajajajajaja, lo siento, pero no puedo evitarlo, bwajajajajajajajajajajajaja.

Se cayó al suelo revolviéndose de risa. Vegeta estaba ya un pelín bastante mosqueado por tanto recochineo. En ese momento pasó fugazmente la idea de matar a alguien.

-Como pienses más de eso, hago que te persiga una horda de monas furiosas- le habló una voz demasiado conocida para él al oído-, ¿entendido?

-S…si-respondió Vegeta con una gota de miedo que le caía por la coronilla y con una sombra morada por encima de los ojos.

-Así me gusta-rió malvadamente la voz-, como vea yo que piensas mal… muajajajajaja…

Al Caperucito Vegeta se le pusieron los pelos de punta al escuchar la risa. Se volvió hacia sus compañeros, que se lo habían quedado mirando y con una sonrisilla algo nerviosa se apresuró a levantar a su padre del suelo, a pesar de que éste estaba para el arrastre. Lo cogió por debajo de los brazos y lo tiró en la cama de cualquier manera, por lo que el hombre casi se cae por el otro borde y tuvo Bulma que correr a socorrer a su jefe, con las prisas le pisó a Vegeta un pie y se cayó, con lo que los tres quedaron hechos un revoltijo de tres pares de pies.

-Ay Vegeta, quítame el pie de las costillas, jope-se quejó la chica.

-Pueg tu quidame la mano de la boca-replicó él con el puño de Bulma metido hasta la campanilla.

-¿Os importaría dejarme de pisotear la vesícula?-gemía el pobre señor.

Los otros dos por detrás de ellos se partían la caja de la risa de la escena, se revolcaban por el suelo, agarrándose las costillas y llorando tanto que las lágrimas de antes mezcladas con las de ahora y con la sangre que había soltado el señor, tenían inundado el suelo hasta la altura de los tobillos de agua salada roja. Vegeta intentaba salir de aquella trampa mortal hecha de agua y de ratonera humana, cuando por fin logró salir intentó poner un poco de orden…a su manera.

-Vamos tío, cállate ya que vas a provocar una inundación-decía cogiendo a Chris de las solapas de la camisa y zarandeándolo tan fuerte que casi le arranca la cabeza.

-Aaaaaajajajajajajajajajajajajaaja…

Chris se seguía riendo a carcajada limpia, ignorando olímpicamente al Caperucito, que ahora se dedicaba a espabilar a su padre a base de lo mismo, Bulma intentaba impedirlo y a la vez sacudía a Maron para que reaccionara porque se había quedado sin aire de tanto reír. Cuando ya estaba todo más o menos calmado, se pusieron a hablar las cosas, intentando ser lo más serios posibles, dentro de la situación en la que estaban.

-Bueno, ¿y qué hacemos con Maron?- preguntó Bulma.

-Tenemos que ir a llamar al policía local-contestó Vegeta.

-¿No será a la policía local?-se extrañó Chris.

-No, es que solo tenemos uno, jeje- le explicó el chico.

-Vale, yo voy-se ofreció Chris levantándose y saliendo como una flecha por la puerta, con una cara rara.

En cuanto estuvo fuera, se oyó algo parecido a un estruendo muy agudo.

-BWAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAJAA…

-Yo lo mato-rabió Vegeta-, se estaba aguantando la risa, el muy ca…

-Vegeta-lo cortó Bulma-, ¿qué hacemos con tu padre?

-Pues, si te digo la verdad, no tengo ni papa.

-Pues estamos apañados, seguro que se le llevamos a tu casa, tu madre le estampa la sartén en la cabeza, así que de momento nos quedamos aquí-razonó Bulma.

-Sí, mejor. ¿Hace una partidita a las cartas?-ofreció Vegeta sacando una baraja de no se sabe dónde.

-Vale, pero os voy a enseñar a jugar a un jueguecito de la Tierra-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa disimulada, tomando la baraja de manos de Vegeta-, Maron tú haces pareja conmigo y él va solo, ¿ok?

-Es aquí, señor-se oyó una voz fuera de la casa.

-Y dale, que me llames Goku, jope, que todavía soy joven.

-Vale, vale.

Dentro de la casa, Vegeta, Bulma y Maron jugaban a las cartas; Vegeta más cabreado que una mona y más rojo que un tomate, Bulma y Maron pasándoselo en grande y el padre del susodicho tirado en la cama, para no variar.

-Vamos Caperucito Vegeta, lo tienes que hacer-reía Maron-, si no, no haber aceptado jugar.

-Eso, eso- la apoyó Bulma-, o si no te los quitamos nosotras.

Como si estuvieran sincronizadas, las dos chicas se levantaron a la vez, con cara de risa y avanzaron hacia Vegeta, el que estaba casi arrinconado entre la espada y la pared. En ese momento, llamaron a la puerta, salvándolo.

-Adelante, por Kami-sama, salvadme de estas dos, socorro-gritó el Caperucito.

Los dos que se encontraban fuera, entraron preocupados por lo que acaban de escuchar, pero se desmoronaron de la risa al encontrarse con Vegeta en la pared del lado, en calzoncillos y a las dos chicas yendo a por él, porque al parecer debía quitarse la única prenda que le quedaba.

-¿Se…se puede saber a qué estabais jugando?-rió Goku.

-A un juego de la Tierra que se llama póker, solo que con una variante, el strip póker-contó Bulma-, él ha perdido todas las partidas que hemos jugado, así que le toca quitarse la última prenda. En vez de apostar dinero se apuesta la ropa- les explicó Bulma a los dos que estaban en la puerta.

-Bueno, fuera tonterías-Goku intentó que su voz sonara autoritaria, pero con esa escena delante le era imposible-, Vegeta, vístete.

-No me des órdenes.

-Pues haz lo que te salga del hígado. Por cierto, me ha dicho mi hermano que te va a descuartizar como la hayas tocado un pelo a Bulma.

-¿Quién es su hermano?-curioseó Bulma.

-Raditz, el que me persiguió en el pueblo.

-¿Para qué me habíais llamado?

-Para que acompañes a esta chica a su casa, porque se dedica a ir secuestrando a los caminantes buenorros que pasan por el bosque y los engaña y los convierte en bichos raros- dijo Bulma-, vamos Maron…¿Maron?

La chica tenía dos corazones por ojos y no hacía ni puñetero caso a la otra, si no que miraba embobada a Goku y éste ya tenía un pie fuera de la casa, por si las moscas. Fue visto y no visto, Maron se lanzó sobre él como una flecha y por poco lo pilla, de no tener Goku súper velocidad y haberse apartado de su camino. La chica se levantó como un resorte del suelo y comenzó a perseguir al pobre Goku montaña abajo.

-Ven aquí, tigre. Te voy a presentar a mi familia-gritaba ella corriendo detrás del poli.

-Waaaaaaaaag, déjame. Que tengo esposa y un hijo-lloraba él bajando a trompicones con los brazos en alto.

-Jejejejeje-Vegeta reía de la situación de su amigo a plazos, como antes él se había reído de la suya, lo que le recordó que todavía no se había vestido.

Cogió la ropa que estaba amontonada en un rincón y se fue a vestir fuera de la vista de Bulma, porque le daba corte que lo viera así. A Bulma en cambio no le había disgustado para nada la partidita, se preguntó a sí misma que diría Vegeta si le decía que jugaran otra vez, seguro que la mandaba cerca. Cuando el Caperucito salió ya vestido, se encontró a Chris cargando con su padre, dispuestos a irse.

-Bueno, ya que están las cosas calmadas, vamos a llevar a tu padre a tu casa-dijo Bulma-, mejor decimos a tu madre que lo habíamos encontrado así, por lo menos no le dará tan fuerte si ve que está un poco traspuesto. Vamos.

Vegeta ayudó a Chris a coger a su padre y salieron de la casa con él a cuestas y Bulma delante de ellos, para despejarles el camino de plantas y de ramaje. Tardaron menos de veinte minutos en salir del bosque para ir a parar a la cuidad, donde se mostraban huellas en el suelo de una figura más estampada que tumbada y cuatro pares de huellas de pies. Las huellas más pequeñas seguían a las que eran más grandes, de hombre.

-¿Qué te apuestas a que Maron en su carrera también se ha cruzado con Nappa y con Raditz y que los ha perseguido a los tres?-aventuró Vegeta, dirigiéndose a Bulma.

-Perdería la apuesta-rió ella con ganas.

Se dirigieron hacia el caminito que iba a parar a casa del Caperucito, observando a su paso las huellas del campo de batalla de Maron y los tres susodichos, las huellas llegaban hasta el camino y luego se iban hacia el bosque, para volver a resalir un poco más hacia delante, con otras huellas mezcladas, al parecer todo lo que se podía mover huía de Maron. Por fin, llegaron a la casita, donde reinaba un silencio muy inquietante, como de atmosfera cargada de tensión, de miedo y de una bronca del quince.

-¿¿Qué carajo hacéis todos aquí??- bramó una voz de mujer desde el interior de la casa-, ¡¡fuera de aquí todo quisque!!

La puerta pareció abombarse un momento, para al siguiente abrirse de golpe y soltar un torrente de toda clase de bichos vivos, desde humanos hasta osos de las nieves, pasando por dinosaurios y seguidos inmediatamente de una mujer con el pelo negro, que en una mano llevaba una sartén y en la otra una escoba e iba repartiendo sartenazos y escobazos a diestro y siniestro a todo el que se cruzaba en su camino. En último lugar vieron salir a Raditz, a Nappa, a Goku y, sorprendentemente, también al padre de Bulma.

-Para, mamá, para- gritó Vegeta desde una posición segura, por si acaso.

-Hola, hijo. ¿Me puedes decir qué rábanos hacían todos estos metidos en casa?-preguntó Saisha.

-Pues, la cosa es que, en el bosque de Pico Alto me encontré con la que secuestra a los caminantes y llamé a Goku para que la detuviera, pero, jeje, ella se puso a perseguirlo a él y a todo lo que se ponía delante de ella, con lo que todos han acabado aquí. Jejejejejejee.

Saisha lo miraba de forma asesina, pero el Caperucito no tenía la culpa, así que no le hizo nada (para que luego diga que soy malvada). Raditz, Nappa y los otros dos se habían refugiado detrás de la casa, por lo que cuando pasó el vendaval, salieron de su escondite. Raditz se acercó como un bólido hacia Bulma, Nappa corriendo hacia Vegeta para retorcerle el pescuezo, el señor Biefs a darle las gracias a Saisha, por poder refugiarse en su casa y Goku fue a atender al marido de la saiyan, que todo el mundo se había olvidado de él, pobrecito.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos refugiarnos en su casa.

-Hola, Bulma mía.

-Papá, ¿qué haces aquí? Vete ya a tomar viento, tío plasta.

-Ven tu p´acá, Caperucito de las narices.

-¿¿Cómo me has llamado, so calvo??

-Parad los dos, por fa, ¡ay!, toma por darme, cabr…

-Señor, ¿se encuentra bien?

-Ngaaaaa, ¿Dónde estoy?

-¿¿Se puedes saber qué pasa aquí??-bramó la saiyan, poniendo orden en un momento-, ahora mismo quiero una explicación de todo esto-añadió señalándolos a todos.

Vegeta y Nappa se tiraban de los pelos, en el caso de Nappa, de lo que el Caperucito pillaba (no seáis mal pensados XD), Chris intentaba separarlos, por lo que él también recibía, Bulma intentaba acercarse a su padre a la vez que intentaba quitarse de encima a la lapa de Raditz a base de patadas, el señor Biefs estaba ante Saisha haciendo una reverencia de agradecimiento y Goku sujetaba la mano del padre de Vegeta y le daba palmaditas en ella, intentando que se reanimara. En cuanto oyeron el berrido de la saiyan, se pusieron todos en la posición de firmes, en fila, unos al lado de otros y saludando al estilo militar.

-¿Os importaría dejar de hacer el burro?-preguntó la mujer con una gota en la cabeza.

En cuanto escucharon eso, todos volvieron a lo que estaban haciendo antes, osease, el padre a agonizar en el suelo, Goku a reanimarlo…etc.

-Menudos pavos que me he echado al cargo´´-pensó Saisha, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, con una paciencia que daba poco de sí, pues su vena sartenera empezaba a florecer de nuevo, haciéndose la situación de alto riesgo, para las cabezas de los otros, claro.

Bulma vio por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer empezaba a perder la paciencia y muy discretamente comenzó a retirarse del campo de masacre en el que se convertiría poco después aquella pequeña explanada. Siete sonidos de gong bajo sonaron inmediatamente después, y seguidos por otros siete alaridos. Bulma se asomó de detrás del árbol en el cual se había refugiado y los vio a los siete estampados en el suelo con un chicón cada uno.

-Jope, Saisha, creo que te has pasado un poquito-se atrevió a decir la chica en voz baja, todavía un poco lejos y con la mirada puesta en la sartén.

-Para que aprendan a no sacarme de mis casillas-contestó con los brazos cruzados, todavía sujetando el cacharro de marras y con el ceño fruncido-, vamos, ayúdame a meterlos en casa.

Al cabo de un buen rato, consiguieron meterlos a todos en la casa, tardaron cerca de media hora por dos motivos, eran más pesados que el plomo y estaban desperdigados por toda la explanada. Una vez dentro, los amontonaron a todos en un rincón y se pusieron a tomar un té tan tranquilamente, hablando de sus cosas como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Pasó algún tiempo hasta que se fueron despertando todos poco a poco y contemplaron a las dos mujeres hablar de lo suyo, con cara asesina hacia las dos, a Bulma por haberse escondido y no haberles ayudado y a Saisha por haberles dado un sartenazo. Saisha sacó zumo, té y bollitos para todos, a lo que cada uno se cogía lo suyo y se dedicaba a hacer lo que le venía en gana: Chris hablaba con su padre de lo de la vaca del helado de leche merengada, Bulma y Saisha a hablar de la aventurilla de la montaña con todo lujo de detalles, inclusive la partidita a las cartas, Caperucito Vegeta y Nappa discutían de quién era el más fuerte de los dos y se dedicaban a echar pulsos mientras merendaban, por lo que las manos con las que medían sus fuerzas estaban pringosas y no se despegaban ni con un soplete, Raditz se dedicaba a hablar con su hermano de sus sentimientos hacia Bulma, pero Goku no le hacía ni puñetero caso, pues se estaba poniendo de bollos hasta las orejas y el padre de Vegeta no se despertó, pues estaba soñando con su preciada montaña, lejos de sartenazos y gritos.

Algún tiempo después, cuando ya todos habían merendado, habían revelado el secreto de la vaca y consiguieron despegar al Caperuzo de Nappa, Bulma preguntó algo que todos habían olvidado ya.

-Oye Goku, ¿qué le ha pasado al final a Maron?

A todos los hombres presentes se les pusieron los pelos de punta.

-Pues he llamado desde el móvil a la comisaría de la cuidad y me han dicho que la iban a imponer una especie de castigo, pero no sé qué será.

MIENTRAS, EN LO MÁS PROFUNDO DE UN BOSQUE…

-Hola, ¿es esta la casa de una susodicha llamada Maron?

-Sí, ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó extrañada una mujer rubia y menuda.

-Mire, vengo a ponerle una multa por secuestro intencionado, magia rara y acoso a la autoridad-dijo el poli mientras garabateaba algo en una libretita-, hala, tome. Son… 500.000 zenies.

-¡¡QUÉ!!

La señora se había quedado con la boca hasta el suelo y con un cabreo del setenta y cuatro tirando pa´l setenta y cinco, cuando se encontrara a su hija la iba a retorcer el cuello hasta que se la quedara la lengua de un metro, o mejor, la daría un sartenazo o las dos cosas…

-Mas te vale no aparecer por aquí si aprecias tu vida´´-pensó la mujer cogiendo la receta´´.

-Vaya, pues se lo tiene merecido- habló Bulma.

-Creo que del castigo que la van a dar se la van a quitar hasta las ganas de salir de marcha-rió Vegeta.

-Bueno, creo que la cosa ya estás solucionada-dijo Bulma sonriendo alegremente y sacando una caja rectangular de uno de sus bolsillos-, ¿hace una partidita al póker´´?-añadió mirando malvadamente a Vegeta, que se había puesto pálido inmediatamente…

-Y vivieron felices y comieron regalices- finalizó Goku el cuento-, ¿o eran perdices? Bueno da igual.

Miró hacia los niños, que se habían quedado sopa con el cuentecito.

-Vaya, qué bien lees, Goku- lo felicitó Milk.

-Jope, no he leído algo tan largo en toda mi vida.

-Pero si solo tiene catorce páginas- musitó su mujer con una gota en la cabeza.

-Sí, pero mira qué catorce páginas-dijo pasándola el libro.

Milk lo cogió al vuelo y lo abrió por una página cualquiera. El libro tenía la letra tan comprimida, pequeña y junta que hacía falta una lupa de cuarenta aumentos para verla. Creía haberse fijado antes, y aunque no estaba segura, juraría que Goku había sacado algo del bolsillo de su pantalón con forma redonda. Se encogió de hombros, dejó el libro en una estantería y se fue a dormir, junto con su marido.

Al día siguiente, la luz de la ventana y la voz de Milk, despertaron a los dos muchachos. Ese día iban a sus padres recoger a Trunks y tenía que levantarse para estar arreglado cuando ellos llegaran. Se levantó perezosamente, y de repente, recordó el sueño que había tenido sobre el cuento que la noche anterior les había leído Goku… ¡su padre era el Caperucito! Seguro que si se lo contaba, le mataría, así que sería mejor cerrar la boca. Desayunaron tranquilamente, afortunadamente Goku se libró de servir de salsa acompañante. Hacia media mañana, llamaron al timbre. Eran Vegeta y Bulma que venían a recoger a su hijo. Trunks se sorprendió mucho cuando vio a su padre con una tela roja de cuero colgar de su brazo y le preguntó al respecto.

-Papá, ¿qué es eso? Nunca te lo he visto.

-Pues es una gabardina que me regaló tu madre después de conocernos, allí en el planeta Vegeta. Nos mudamos a la Tierra después de que nacieras, te contaré la historia…

**Gong bajo: tipo de gong que tiene el sonido más grave cuando se toca**.

**Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido el final? ¿Muy soso? ¿Algo impactante? Decidme algo, por favor. Se aceptan amenazas de muerte y todo lo que se os ocurra, jeje. Quería dar mi agradecimiento a las siguientes personas:**

**-Bruja: por apoyarme desde el principio y darme esta maravillosa idea.**

**-Cainat06: gracias, tu opinión de cada capítulo me ha ayudado muchísimo para poner más empeño en cada cap.**

**-Shadir: tu apoyo ha sido siempre muy bueno, me alegra que te hayas reído.**

**-Adickdelta: me alegra que me dieras tu opinión sobre el coso raro este que he escrito XD, gracias.**

**-Rouxas: tus ayudas del formato me hicieron mejorar mucho, gracias por tu crítica, me ha ayudado de verdad.**

**-Chibi mina: gracias por pasarte a leerlo, espero que te divirtieras.**

**-Grescia: me alegró de que te gustara, ojalá te siga gustando la historia caperucera jeje.**

**-Dr. Facer: gracias por mostrarme el reglamento, la verdad es que no tenía ni idea, espero que te gustara.**

**-Caroone: no sé qué decirte, jeje, estoy un poco atascada. Muchas gracias.**

**-Jacky Sparrow: gracias por agregarme a tu lista. Espero que te gustara, ya estoy pensando en otro por el estilo, muajaja…**

**Perdonad si me he olvidado de alguien, también mi agradecimiento a quienes lo lean en el futuro.**

**Hasta siempre, pasároslo bien, en esta vida hay que reír ante todo para no perder nunca la esperanza. Muchos besos y abrazos para todos y todas. Mua.**

**DOMO ARIGATO.**


End file.
